Demonio x Demonio
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. Sebastian no puede ocultar su pesadumbre por lo ocurrido con el alma de Ciel. Spoiler del último capítulo de Kuroshitsuji 2. Shounen ai. SebastianxCiel.


**Hola a todos! Aunque mis fics casi no tiene comentarios continuo escribiendo... me he vuelto perseverante! (lo sé, soy una loser!)**

**Este fic lo cree luego de ver el final de Kuroshitsuji II, por lo que si no has visto el último capítulo no lo leas! Final que, por cierto, me encanto... fue bastante impredecible y eso se agradece. De todos modos quedé bastante triste por la situación de Sebastian... y como resultado nació este escrito que ven aquí. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten!**

**Aclaración (obvia!) de siempre: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece.  
**

**Demonio x Demonio**

Ya no lo soportaba, pero no tenía salida. Estaba atrapado en un ciclo interminable de humillación. Él, un demonio de primera categoría, condenado por toda la eternidad a servir de mayordomo. ¡Era indignante! Desde el día en que Ciel dejó su alma humana la existencia de Sebastian quedó vacía. Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde entonces. Podía ser desde un mes hasta años. No importaba porque nada cambiaría.

Y el perfecto mayordomo Sebastian decayó.

Hacía todo lo que el pequeño demonio le pedía, desde las cosas más ridículas y humillantes hasta grandes proezas. Pero no sonreía. Su ánimo estaba completamente deplorado. Incluso recordaba que un día (o tal vez la situación se repitió, pero no podía asegurarlo) Ciel le había pedido sonreír. Él cumplió, pero su mueca falsa indignó tanto al joven que recibió una golpiza de su parte. Soportar el nuevo carácter inestable del niño tampoco era agradable. Sin embargo, tenía un contrato por cumplir.

Lo que el mayordomo desconocía era la preocupación de Ciel bajo esa máscara agresiva y caprichosa. El menor se sentía vulnerable ante sus extraños descontroles a causa de su nueva vida. No obstante, cuando volvía a ser él mismo, lo agobiaba ver al que una vez había sido un majestuoso demonio convertido en un miserable mayordomo. Quería a Sebastian junto a él para siempre, pero no así. Él quería a su Sebastian. Y aunque había decidido esperar para encontrar la forma de decírselo el tiempo transcurría lento, causando una distancia aún mayor entre ambos. Si no encontraba una manera de expresarse pronto sería imposible recuperar lo perdido, por más irónico que fuese preocuparse de las horas cuando estás ya no tenían límites. Tenía que encontrar una solución. Era su deber recuperar la picardía que su protector había dejado olvidada y devolvérsela.

Un día como cualquiera Ciel ordenó a su sirviente que lo llevara a un campo de flores, como el que habían visitado en su primer día de demonio. Sebastian obedeció, sin entusiasmo, transportando al niño en sus brazos hacia un campo de rosas negras. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mirando la nada durante largo rato. Sin previo aviso, Ciel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro contrario, sujetándolo del brazo y atrayendo su atención. Ambos se miraron durante largo tiempo y, finalmente, el menor se alzó un poco para besarlo con ternura en los labios, terminando por sonrojarse y esconder el rostro en el brazo que sujetaba, sin decir nada. Entonces Sebastian supo que su amo no había perdido lo principal de su esencia, incluso convertido en demonio: la pureza. Y volvió a sonreír. Ciel lo miró de reojo e internamente se alegró, mas no expresó nada. Por su parte, el mayordomo se dijo a si mismo que ese era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Al menos, desde ese instante (o quizá desde mucho antes, pero sólo ahora lo notaba con claridad) un nuevo sentimiento afloró en su interior. Algo indescriptible e intenso, que nunca antes tuvo. ¿Qué era? Ni idea. ¿Importaba saberlo? No. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ir desenterrándolo y explorándolo. Pero estaba seguro de que su larga existencia como demonio, esos días pesados e interminables, se harían más llevaderos. Tal vez hasta los disfrutaría. Miró a su señor, depositando un suave beso en sus finos cabellos, para luego volver su vista a la nada. Se tomaría las cosas con calma. Mientras su Ciel continuara siendo su Ciel poco importaba si era humano o demonio. Por toda la eternidad sería _su Lord_.


End file.
